


lionheart

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fix-It, Rome - Freeform, livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente





	lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little-water-lily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little-water-lily).



Trouver Licinia, l'emmener, au coucher du soleil, rendez-vous sur le quai. Trouver Licinia, l'emmener, au coucher du soleil rendez-vous sur le quai. Pas de bagages, pas de discussion, on se retrouve et on se barre de là sans être vus.

Mani se répétait le plan en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient jeté l'ancre. Il avait dit et redit qu'ils faisaient une erreur en revenant à Rome. Qu'ils avaient trahi la patrie, et que la patrie ne pardonnait pas aux traîtres. Qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre des milliers de lieues entre eux et Glaucia et Procyon, et qu'ils cherchaient la merde en effaçant cette distance, ne serait-ce que pour un jour. Mais la détermination d'Arturus à revenir chercher sa femme, l'entêtement dont il avait fait preuve, le laissaient sans voix. Qui était-il pour soutenir que la présence d'Aconia aux côtés d'Arturus était superflue ? Alors il avait dit d'accord, qu'il reviendrait aussi, pour chercher Licinia, parce que lui aussi avait besoin d'une femme, puisqu'Arturus en avait deux, et parce qu'elle avait toujours été là. Cela signifiait pour lui revenir sur la décision qu'il avait déjà prise plusieurs semaines auparavant, de tout quitter avec Arturus pour arracher la Bretagne aux griffes de Rome sans regarder derrière eux. Il avait fait son deuil de sa relation avec Licinia pour suivre son ami, son roi, et pour le suivre toujours il allait la reprendre.

Transpirant dans son uniforme de centurion, il baissa la tête en marmonnant un vague "Ave" aux deux décurions qui arrivaient de la rue d'en face. La planque était à l'autre bout de la ville, il allait devoir trouver des vêtements qui attireraient moins l'attention sur lui.

En retirant sa lorica dans le cagibi qu'il avait réussi à dénicher après une demie heure de marche, Mani se fit la réflexion que rien ne l'empêchait de rester caché là jusqu'à la nuit et de revenir seul au port. Il y avait de toutes façons peu de chances qu'Arturus revienne avec Aconia ce soir, s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement deux minutes, ils pouvaient toujours repartir comme ils étaient venus, tous les deux, sans avoir exposé quiconque à des risques inconsidérés. Il devrait s'expliquer, peut-être mentir, dire que Licinia n'avait pas voulu venir, ils auraient fait tout ce trajet pour rien... la boule qui pesait dans son ventre coupa court à ce débat interne. Suivre le plan.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, enfila ses vêtements de soldat, et ressortit dans la rue, longeant les murs. La planque n'était plus très loin.

 

*

 

\- Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi c'est avec vous qu'on est venus ?

Arthur était nerveux, mais depuis ce qui s'était passé chez Macrinus il se sentait étrangement léger. Il avait toujours plus ou moins su que sa vie ne serait pas faite pour y inclure Aconia, qu'ils ne pourraient exister dans le même monde pendant plus longtemps que les quelques semaines qu'avait duré leur relation. Le poids du désespoir de l'avoir perdue pourrait bien revenir l'écraser plus tard ; pour l'instant il lui fallait seulement attendre Mani et regagner la Bretagne.

\- Bah il se trouve que j'étais là, répondit Venec j'étais en possession de quelques bons plans sur les bateaux, et qu'c'est important de s'entourer de gens qui ont des bons plans sur des bateaux quand on est roi de Bretagne...

\- Shhht, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? On ne parle pas de la Bretagne ! chuchota Arthur. Pas avant d'avoir levé l'ancre en tout cas. Personne ne doit savoir qui on est.

\- Pardon, pardon.

Arthur s'assit sur l'une des quelques marches qui descendaient vers le quai. Le soleil se coucherait dans quelques dizaines de minutes, Mani et Licinia n'allaient probablement pas tarder.

\- Mais euh, pardon de demander, reprit Venec, mais vous deviez pas revenir au port avec une donzelle ? J'ai ptetre mal compris, hein...

Arthur soupira. Encore un glandu dont il allait falloir se débarrasser au plus vite en rentrant en Bretagne, ou ils risqueraient de se le coltiner longtemps. Il avait été impossible de le faire taire pendant la traversée en bateau, et il ne comptait manifestement pas s'arrêter sur sa lancée.

\- Si, c'était le plan initial, oui.

\- Mais...?

\- Mais ça s'est pas passé comme prévu, voilà, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise !

\- D'accord. Mais votre pote là, il est parti chercher qui du coup ?

\- Sa femme.

\- Ah, vous avez chacun une femme.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah oui, on va pas se la partager !

\- Oh eh, pardon, vous énervez pas sire, je demande.

\- M'appelez pas sire ici.

\- Je voulais dire que vous avez chacun une femme à récupérer.

\- Oui c'est ça oui, si on veut.

 

*

 

On n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Juste devant la porte, Mani marqua une pause. A partir de là, tout devait aller très vite. Il approcha son visage des planches de bois.

\- Eh ? T'es là ? C'est moi.

Durant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent, Mani envisagea une dernière fois de repartir comme il était venu. La planque était vide. Impossible de retrouver Licinia, le soleil avait presque disparu, aucune autre solution que de faire demi-tour. C'est la voix étouffée de Iulia qui lui répondit enfin.

\- Entre.

Quelque peu surpris, Mani poussa la porte.

Il fut accueilli par un gémissement, un bruit de pas précipités, la douleur froide d'une lame entre ses côtes.

 

*

 

\- C'est pas possible mais qu'est-ce qu'ils glandent !

Arthur faisait les cent pas à l'ombre d'une colonnade qui longeait le port.

\- Le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon quart d'heure, on avait dit d'arriver ni trop en avance ni en retard pour que personne ne soit repéré en train de traîner trop longtemps au même endroit, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils glandent, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils glandent !

Venec, assis quelques mètres plus loin, découpait méthodiquement des quartiers d'une pêche volée quelque part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- Je sais pas. Mais je peux vous dire qu'on serait tout à fait en droit de se barrer !

Venec avala un morceau de fruit.

\- Ouais mais vous allez pas le faire.

Arthur se retourna, interloqué.

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah vous allez pas vous barrer, si ? On va quand même pas repartir tous seuls ?

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu répondre, une patrouille de soldats tourna dans la rue. Parmi eux, Arthur crut reconnaître Caius, et peut-être un autre de leurs camarades de la caserne. Il baissa la tête et se tourna un peu plus en direction du pilier le plus proche. S'ils étaient reconnus par quiconque, impossible de prévoir la tournure que pouvaient prendre les événements. Arthur retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que le cliquètement du métal des armures se soit éloigné. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là plus longtemps, il fallait prendre une décision.

\- Ok il faut qu'on bouge.

 

*

 

L'intrus retourna plusieurs fois le poignard dans sa chair, et Mani, aveuglé par la douleur, eut la sensation que tout son dos était roué de coups. Il ne savait plus où il était, il voulait seulement que les coups s'arrêtent. Lorsqu'il sentit la dureté du plancher sous sa joue, il comprit qu'il était tombé au sol. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il ne ressentait rien que les coups dans son dos, étranger à son corps engourdi, assourdi, stupide.

Après plusieurs instants, il reprit subitement ses esprits et prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'étaient pas des coups qui lui brûlaient le milieu du dos, mais la plaie béante causée par le poignard de Procyon. Une chaleur intense l'envahit, son cœur se compressait dans sa poitrine, mais il était incapable de bouger ou d'émettre un son. Lorsqu'il entendit distinctement Procyon attraper Iulia et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître le son que faisait une personne qu'on égorge, il comprit qu'il fallait absolument, quoi qu'il advienne, qu'il reste immobile et passe pour mort. Si Procyon s'apercevait qu'il n'avait fait le travail qu'à moitié, tout était fini.

La douleur était insoutenable, des ondes de choc se propageaient dans tout son flanc gauche, il sentait les gouttes de sueur couler le long de son front, presque dans ses yeux. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles allait le rendre fou, il aurait préféré perdre connaissance, mais l'adrénaline et la crainte de ne jamais se réveiller l'empêchaient de sombrer. Il se força à calmer sa respiration. Ne pas être entendu, ne pas être remarqué. Il avait un jour entendu une femme dans la rue prétendre que si l'on inspirait des bouffées d'air assez petites pendant assez longtemps, les poumons pouvaient diminuer, jusqu'à la taille de ceux d'un nouveau-né. Mani s'imagina en nouveau-né, aveugle, sourd, minuscule. Concentre-toi, concentre-toi. Il ne doit pas t'entendre respirer.

Il sentit Procyon faire quelques pas dans la pièce, fouiller dans les sacs et dans l'unique coffre que possédait Licinia. Quelques bijoux et de rares pièces sonnèrent entre ses mains avant de disparaître dans ses poches. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, vite, Mani ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir rester dans cette position sans bouger.

Il dut employer toute sa force pour se retenir de grogner lorsqu'il entendit une deuxième paire de pas entrer dans la pièce.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fait le boulot trou du cul ? demanda la voix de Glaucia.

\- Vous voyez bien. Raides de chez raides, répondit Procyon.

Un ricanement aviné.

\- Ces deux charmantes jeunes femmes sont pas près de nous casser les bonbons, et tout ça sans même les avoir amochées, bravo, t'as fait ça proprement mon con !

\- J'ai quand même dû arracher quelques poignées de cheveux, pouffa Procyon.

\- Et celui-là ?

\- Embroché comme un rôti.

\- Sûr qu'il respire plus ? Je te préviens fils de chien, si ya un boulot que je veux fini c'est celui-là !

Mani sentit Procyon se pencher vers son visage, et s'efforça de faire un cadavre convaincant. Puis, sans préambule, Procyon le frappa d'un grand coup de pied au visage avec tout son élan. Miraculeusement, Mani resta silencieux, à moitié inconscient.

\- Voyez ? Pas de réaction. Crevé je vous dit.

\- Bon. Alors on se barre de là et fissa.

La porte de la planque claqua, et le silence s'installa. Mani ne bougea pas tout de suite : et s'ils revenaient ? S'ils avaient oublié quelque chose ? S'ils se souvenaient brutalement que le meilleur moyen de déterminer si quelqu'un était bien mort était de tâter son pouls ? Mani resta mort sur le plancher pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Puis laissa échapper un souffle paniqué et commença à bouger.

 

*

 

\- Ok il faut qu'on bouge.

\- Vous voulez dire... qu'on prenne le bateau ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est sûr, on va les chercher.

La panique empêchait Arthur de penser clairement, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Venec, un léger sourire au lèvres demanda, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui savait très bien quelle allait être la réponse à sa question :

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? On pourrait se faire repérer, vous savez. Ça pourrait empirer les choses.

\- Écoutez. J'ai débarqué en Bretagne en affichant le projet de ne laisser personne derrière. Jamais. C'est pas parce qu'on est en territoire romain que je vais abandonner ce principe.

Venec leva ses mains ouvertes, l'air de dire, c'est vous qui décidez, je ne fais que suivre, mais non sans jeter à Arthur un regard lourd de sens, qui l'ébranla profondément.

C'est parce que c'est Mani. Voilà ce que le regard de Venec voulait dire. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses principes, de ses responsabilités de chef, ou de ne laisser personne derrière. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Mani, et cela méritait de déroger au plan même le mieux rôdé du monde. Parce que c'était Mani, cela changeait tout. Arthur savait que c'était ce que Venec pensait, et il ne comptait pas se justifier, alors il fit volte-face et continua, essayant de ne pas écouter l'angoisse sourde qui gonflait dans son ventre :

\- Il y a trois planques différentes où Mani a pu aller chercher Licinia. Il va falloir qu'on marche ensemble sans être repérés jusqu'au quartier de la caserne, puis on se séparera pour aller plus vite. Les planques sont pas très éloignées les unes des autres, si l'un d'entre nous tombe sur eux, on pourra se retrouver rapidement. Si on se perd, rendez-vous au quai juste avant l'aube. Compris ?

Venec était déjà en train de fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver de larges pièces de tissu noir dans lesquelles s’emmitoufler pour se perdre dans la nuit. Il en tendit une à Arthur en silence, et les deux hommes se mirent en route.

En marchant à travers les rues de Rome, Arthur tentait de rester concentrer, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mani avait raison. Ils n'auraient jamais dû revenir.

 

*

 

Mani se passa la main dans le dos. La plaie était recouverte par les lanières de son uniforme, mais cela n'empêchait pas le sang de s'échapper de son corps par litres. Ne surtout pas regarder vers Iulia et Licinia, ne surtout pas jeter un coup d’œil aux cadavres, ne surtout pas laisser la réalité s'installer. Il fallait agir, ne pas laisser à son cerveau le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. A tâtons, il rampa jusqu'au pied du lit de fortune qui ornait la pièce, tira sur les draps qu'il roula en boule et glissa à grand peine sous ses reins, dans l'espoir de limiter l'hémorragie. Il s'affala sur le dos, s'efforçant de placer un maximum de son poids à la hauteur de la blessure, espérant laisser la gravité exercer une pression suffisante.

Chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement et, à bout de souffle, il peinait à respirer par son nez ensanglanté. Si seulement il avait pu prévenir Arturus. Le drap était déjà détrempé de sang, tout ce sang était dans son corps, dans ses veines quelques instants auparavant, et maintenant il imprégnait le parquet de Licinia, sans rien pour le contenir, le diriger. Si seulement Arturus était là, si seulement Arturus pouvait revenir le chercher. Il était trempé de transpiration et de tout ce sang qui refusait de coaguler, et il commença à grelotter.

Une vraie noblesse de cœur aurait exigé qu'il espère être laissé là, qu'il prie pour qu'Arturus ait déjà repris le bateau. Un homme meilleur que lui aurait pensé, Fuis Arturus, repars en Bretagne, loin, laisse-moi derrière, ils m'ont déjà eu, sauve-toi. Mais son esprit fiévreux suppliait les dieux de guider Arturus jusqu'à lui, de l'aider à le sauver, de les laisser repartir ensemble.

Il perdait trop de sang, sa tête tournait et le froid se répandait dans son corps plus vite que ce à quoi il était préparé. Il ne devait pas y penser. Surtout ne pas perdre connaissance. Arturus l'avait déjà arraché à la mort une fois, il pouvait bien revenir pour lui. Ou alors toutes ses chances étaient-elles épuisées ? Pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, il essaya d'ignorer le flot régulier de son sang, et le rythme de son cœur qui ratait de plus en plus de battements et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur, sur son nez probablement cassé, sur la peau de sa joue arrachée par la botte de Procyon.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, alternant des moments de calme fataliste et transi, et des moments où la panique refaisait surface, le laissant pantelant, tremblant, le forçant à s'agripper à son propre visage pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

 

*

 

Arthur poussa la porte prudemment. L'odeur de sang et de mort le prit à la gorge, le fit reculer de deux pas, l'avant-bras plaqué sur son visage. Son cœur battait à se rompre.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Un rayon de lune éclairait la pièce. Le premier corps qu''il vit fut celui de Iulia. La gorge tranchée. Cela portait la signature de Glaucia. Si Sallustius avait appris leur retour et avait décidé de se venger, il ne s'en serait pas pris à Iulia. C'était trop répugnant pour lui. Glaucia, en revanche...

Arthur ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il reconnut le cadavre de Licinia, égorgée elle aussi. Il ne put que regretter que la vie de ces deux jeunes femmes ait été ruinée à cause d'eux.

\- Arturus...

Arthur ferma les yeux, soudain submergé par le soulagement, le laissant envahir son corps. Puis seulement il se retourna.

Mani était dans un piteux état.

\- Arturus t'es là...

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Manilius, embrassant d'un seul regard son visage déformé par la douleur et par les contusions, la sueur qui perlait sur ses tempes, son ventre qui se soulevait et tressautait par à-coups irréguliers, et le drap roulé en boule et imbibé de sang sur lequel il était allongé.

\- Putain Mani qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

\- C'est dans le dos... Il m'a planté dans le dos ce taré...

\- Ok ok Mani, attends. Regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme était pâle comme la mort, et la lumière de la lune soulignait son aspect cadavérique. Il leur fallait agir vite.

\- Mani regarde-moi. Il faut surtout que tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? Parle-moi. Je vais essayer de t'enlever ça.

Il tâtonna maladroitement pour trouver les attaches de l'uniforme de Mani. Celui-ci protesta faiblement :

\- Non... non... l'uniforme me compresse déjà le dos... si tu l'enlèves ça va...

\- D'accord. D'accord je touche pas, promis.

\- Arturus...

Mani s'agrippa à son avant-bras. Sa diction était difficile, laborieuse, sa mâchoire contractée par la douleur et la peur.

\- Je voulais que tu viennes, je sais que j'aurais dû prier pour que tu partes sans moi, que tu prennes pas le risque, mais à la place j'ai prié pour que tu viennes me chercher Arturus, je voulais que tu viennes, que tu reviennes pour moi...

\- Mani, hey.

Il n'avait jamais vu Mani si ouvertement terrifié. Il s'efforça de maintenir une voix calme et douce malgré l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge. Il fallait lui dire, il devait lui dire. Chaque inspiration rauque de son ami lui arrachait le cœur. S'il avait pu confronter Glaucia et son chien, tenir leur cou entre ses mains...

\- Je t'aurais jamais laissé.

\- Moi non plus.

Silence.

Arthur tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il leur fallait un plan pour repartir d'ici, se mettre en sécurité.

\- Ok écoute-moi bien. Venec est là aussi, il est parti fouiller l'autre planque, l'ancienne piaule de Licinia. Il faut que j'aille le chercher. Ça prendra pas longtemps promis, je vais courir je te promets que je ne serai pas parti longtemps. Deux minutes. Tu peux tenir deux minutes ?

\- Oui... je crois...

\- Je vais essayer de te saucissonner un peu dans ce drap par-dessus l'uniforme pour compresser encore plus la plaie, d'accord ? Il va falloir faire un effort pour te soulever pour enrouler le drap autour de toi, tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je.... oui.

\- Ensuite on prendra le bateau, et on fera escale dès que possible pour te rafistoler. Peut-être à Massalia, mais on repartira vite. Dès qu'on sera en Bretagne Merlin pourra utiliser sa magie et tu seras tiré d'affaire. Allez, à trois essaye de soulever ton bassin, un... deux... trois. Ok, c'est bien, encore une fois, on fait un deuxième tour, compte avec moi, un... deux... trois. C'est bien, c'est bien, encore un...

Les râles de Mani lui retournaient les tripes, mais il serra malgré tout le bandage de fortune au maximum, et fit un nœud qu'il espérait solide.

Arthur appuya brièvement son front contre celui de Manilius et ferma les yeux. Sois vivant quand je reviens. Tiens bon.

 

*

 

Leurs trois silhouettes dans la nuit se découpaient sur l'horizon lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre vers le port.

\- Allez, encore un petit effort Mani, regarde on n'a plus qu'à descendre jusqu'au bateau et on y est, tu peux faire ce dernier petit effort pour moi ?

Mani ne répondit pas, mais accéléra son allure presque imperceptiblement. Pour Arturus, il pouvait faire cet effort. Quand ils arrivèrent à la barque, il était à nouveau trempé, à la fois suant et frigorifié. Monter dans le bateau lui semblait insurmontable. Lorsque Venec et Arturus le soulevèrent, il dut employer tout le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour se retenir de hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le rein et les côtes.

Enfin allongé au fond de la barque, il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture noire qui les avait dissimulés dans les rues de la ville, et attrapa la main d'Arturus.

\- Sire, sans vouloir... hésita Venec. Il y a quand même peu de chances qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à Kaamelott...

Arthur serra les dents, inspira longuement et se tourna vers l'horizon, la main de Mani toujours dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller. Ça va aller.


End file.
